


Merger

by foggraven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, Future Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: A snapshot of the future. Cohesion: Two halves of a whole. That's what they were now. No longer Steven and Connie but something else, something new.





	Merger

 

Steven was old for a human, but oh so very young for a gem. The interesting contradiction left him in a strange place, not quite old enough to be taken seriously by most if not for his prodigious –for a gem anyway, achievements and abilities, and yet someone looked up to as a knowledgeable and revered elder by the younger race he now all but led.

They looked to him for guidance, but what did he know really? Well he was probably better off than most, but he still felt a child at heart, nervous and inexperienced. At times he almost felt like a child playing at being a grownup rather than an actual grownup himself.

Maybe a little of that was Connie's anxiety leaking through, but at his core even he was occasionally racked by the occasional bout of nerves or uncertainty.

As it was Gems still underestimated them because of their 'youth,’ something that they'd used to their advantage more than once.

Political manoeuvring and the trading of subtly worded insults though? That was more Connie's thing than his.

For the most he just wanted everyone to be happy, but he recognized that sometimes such things were at best fond wishes, and therefore the necessity of the intrigue and underhanded politicking that _he?_

_She?_

_They_ excelled at.

Even after all these years they still had moments of relative instability.

It wasn't that they were unstable like Sugilite, no if anything they took more after Garnet –something the elder fusion took immense pride in.

They had long since found out that while he might possess the ability to 'grow' himself an organic body, rather than be limited solely to those made of hardened light as in the case of normal Gems, he was a Gem through and through.

There could be no in-between, not really, oh he could look human but the reality was he was a Gem even if he chose to embrace a human like form. His mother after all had been much the same; she'd been perhaps the most human looking of all the Gems he'd ever known.

Organic body or human looks aside though, damage him enough and he'd retreat into his Gem like any other.

Pearl had –he'd been told, been a wreck the first time it had happened, all told everyone but Garnet had been rather shocked when two hours later he'd popped back into re-existence as a physical entity.

But the ability did not extend to Connie and so the two had decided to fuse to prevent the aging of her 'singular form' as they'd come to think of it and the inevitable death that awaited organic bodies.

Cohesion:

Two halves of a whole.

That's what they were now. No longer Steven and Connie but something else, something new.

Stevonnie.

 


End file.
